Hels Kiczen, czyli robota na lato!
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria '- odcinek 7. ---- '''Martin: '''Ostatnio w JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria: JoJo i Chris wzięli urlop, więc ja zaopiekowałem się zawodnikami. :D Zaponali się z państwem McDevitt, czyli Owenem, Izzy oraz ich dziećmi - Izmą i Owną. W pokręconym sportowym wyzwaniu musieli biegać, skakać wspinać się i robić mnóstwo innych reczy. Z tego zadanie zwycięsko wyszli Beliebers, a Directioners wyeliminowali Caasidy. Czy JoJo i Chris wrócili? Jakie będzie kolejne wyzwanie? Czy moje złamane żebro po pobiciu przez Owena się zagoi? Dowiecie się tylko w JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria! ''Intro. Kamera wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". 10.00, Villa Chrisa i JoJo Martin, który prowadził ich limuzynę od samego wybrzeża wyciągnął rękę za szybę auta i wcisnął przycisk na specjalnym piloci żeby otworzyć bramę. Po chwili otworzyła się i Martin wjechał do środka. Zaparkował na środku placu przed domem. Z samochodu wysiedli JoJo i Chris. 'JoJo: '''Ahh. <3 Nareszcie w domu. <3. Prawie. <3 '''Chris: '''Ten dzień w SPA sprawdził się idealnie. <3 '''JoJo: '''Racja. <3 Wygładzili mi cerę. :D '''Chris: '''A ja czuję się taki zregenerowany *.* '''JoJo: '''Musimy zrobić jeszcze jeden taki wypad. *.* '''Chris: '''Nom *.* Ale na razie musimy wrócić do programu. Na samą myśl o tym, że mamy znowu prowadzić wyzwania dla tych pokręconych bachorów to... 10.00, Pokój Directioners ''W pokoju rozbrzmiewają wesołe odgłosy. Trzyosobowa drużyna Directioners gra w butelkę. Klein siedzi bez koszulki, Hans w samych gaciach i niemieckiej czapce a Christina w staniku i stringach. 'Klein: '''U! U! Teraz ja kręcę. <3 ''Klein kręci butelką i wypada na Hansa. '' '''Hans: '''Mimi si! Tena hivyo?! (No nie! Znowu ja?!) '''Klein: '''Tak kochany <3. To co? Mogę całować, czy oddajesz fanta? <3 '''Hans: '''Fant. Cap. (Fant. Czapka). ''Hans ze smutkiem zdejmuje czapkę. '''Klein: '''Uuuu, jeszcze trochę, słodziaku. :* ''Hans: Sijui kwa nini mimi walikubaliana mchezo huu. Mimi wanapaswa kujulikana kwamba Klein itatokea tena kupanga njama kitu kwa ajili yangu. (Nie wiem po co zgodziłem się na tą grę. Mogłem się domyślić, że Klein znowu będzie coś na mnie knuł).'' ''Klein: Po prostu kooooocham tą grę! Zobaczycie, jeszcze Hans będzie moim chłopakiem. <3'' '''Christina: '''Hans, kręcisz. ''Hans kręci, wypada na Christinę. '' '''Hans: '''Oh ndiyo! (O tak!) ''Hans: Yeye ni... nzuri... (Ona jest taka... piękna...).'' 'Christina: '''Ehh.. no dobra, całuj, przecież stanika nie zdejmę... '''Hans: '''Na kwa nini? (Czemu nie?) '''Christina: '''No bo... nie! Ty szwabski zboczeńcu! ''Christina strzeliła Hansowi potężnego plaskacza. Wychodzi do łazienki. 'Hans: '''Oops.. (Ups...) '''Klein: '''No i zostaliśmy sami. <3 A pokój zamknięty. <3 10.00, Pokój Beliebers ''W pokoju nad przyszłością sojuszu debatowali Bobbie, Angelika i Aisha. Nina poszła się przewietrzyć (xD) a Sarah poszła kupić kilka słodkości dla siebie. 'Bobbie: '''Kurczę, ta Sarah nieźle się trzyma w tej grze.. '''Aisha: '''No, wczoraj to nawet się z nami kłóciła. ''Za drzwiami pojawiła się Sarah, słysząc głośną rozmowę. 'Angelika: '''Musimy ją jak najszybciej wywalić! Naprawdę już mnie denerwuje! '''Bobbie: '''Racja. Musimy jeszcze tak dla pewności namówić Ninę... '''Angelika: '''A po co nam ona! Mamy trzy głosy! Sarah wyleci jak nic! '''Sarah: ':O ''Sarah: Ha! Wiedziałam! Od początku to podejrzewałam! Mają sojusz! I to przeciwko mnie! I kto to wymyślił?! Ta durna Angelika! O nie! Zemszcze się!'' 10.25, Pokój Directioners 'Klein: '''To co, którą opcję wybierasz, Hansuś? :* ''Hans doprowadzony niemal do płaczu siedział nagi przykrywając genitalia czapką. Klein siedział również nago. Butelka poraz kolejny (sic!) wypadła na Hansa. '''Klein: '''Fant, czy pocałunek? '''Hans: '''Y.. (Y..) '''Klein: '''Bo ja wybieram obie opcje! ''Klein rzuca się na Hansa i całuje go. '' 12.00, restauracja ''Zawodnicy leżą (Nina) i siedzą (pozostali) przy stołach i zajadają obiad. '' '''Klein: '''I co, Hansuś, jak się podobała gra w butelkę? '''Hans: Ilikuwa hivyo funny ... '(Było tak... dziwnie...) ''Hans zbliża się do ucha Kleina. '''Hans: Kubwa kisser :* (Świetnie całujesz :*) Klein: 'Dzięki. '''Bobbie: '''Co tam, Sarah? :D '''Sarah: '''Nic. '''Bobbie: '''Czyżbyś dalej była obrażona? '''Sarah: '''A co cię to obchodzi?! ''Odwraca się. '' '''Aisha: '''UuU! Chyba się obraziła. '''Nina: '''EJ! KELNER! MACIE JAKĄŚ POPITKĘ DO TEGO LECZO? ''Do restauracji wchodzą Chris i JoJo. 'Nina: '''JAKA BURŻUAZJA, DWÓCH KELNERÓW DO JEDNEGO STOLIKA! '''Chris: '''To my, Chris i JoJo. '''Nina: '''JA NIE MOGĘ! KELNERZY I DO TEGO SIĘ NAZYWAJĄ JAK PROWADZĄCY! '''JoJo: '''Hahahhahahahahahaha. xD '''Chris: ' No nieważne. Kochani! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie odbędzie się tutaj! 'Christina: '''To znaczy? '''JoJo: '''Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiecie. <3 Na początek ubierzcie te słłit biało-różowe fartuszki dla Directioners i słłit biało-fioletowe dla Beliebers. <3 '''Chris: '''Spotykamy się w kuchni! 12.15, Kuchnia Restauracji '''JoJo: '''Dzisiaj ponownie zabawicie się w kucharzy. <3 '''Sarah: '''Ta. Juhu. '''Chris: '''Wasze zadanie będzie polegało na wykonaniu przystawki, dania głównego i deseru. '''JoJo: '''Wymyślcie coś smacznego. <3 '''Chris: '''Macie dwie godziny. Start! Poczynania Drużyny Beliebers ''Beliebers od razu zabrali się do pracy. 'Bobbie: '''Dobra, to co na przystawkę? '''Aisha: '''Coś lekkiego, JoJo lubi lekkie rzeczy. <3 '''JoJo: '''O. <3 Dostaną punkt bonusowy. <3 '''Angelika: '''A co jest lekkie? '''Sarah: '''Musli śniadaniowe? '''Beliebers: 'Że co?! '''Sarah: '''Zresztą nieważne... '''Bobbie: '''Może jakaś sałatka? '''Angelika: '''O! Ja znam taką prostą! '''Aisha: '''Jaką? '''Angelika: '''No więc trzemy jabłka... Poczynania Drużyny Directioners '''Christina: '''Dobra, Hans, możesz się wykazać. <3 '''Hans: 'Kwa nini mimi?' '(Czemu ja?) '''Klein: '''Bo się w końcu twoja niemiecka kuchnia przyda! '''Hans: '''Aha! (Aha!) '''Klein: '''To co gotujesz na przystawkę? '''Hans: '''Viazi salad na tango. (Sałatka ziemniaczana z ogórkiem) '''Christina: '''Może Ci pomóc? '''Hans: '''Hapana, naweza. (Nie, dam radę) '''Klein: '''Okej. xD Poczynania Drużyny Beliebers '''Angelika: '''Dobra, poradzę sobie, róbcie główne! '''Sarah: '''Okey. ''Po chwili... 'Sarah: '''Ale co mamy robić? xD '''Angelika: '''Nie wiem, cokolwiek! '''Aisha: '''Może.. spaghetii? <3 '''Angelika: '''Może być. '''Bobbie: '''Gdzie jest makaron? '''Angelika: '''W tej górnej szafce. ''Bobbie bierze makaron, lecz potyka się i... wysypuje cały. '''Sarah: '''Brawo, palancie. '''Bobbie: '''Odczep się! ''Bobbie: Sabotaż żeby wykopać Sarę? Nie ma nic przyjmniejszego. <3'' 'Aisha: '''I co teraz? '''Angelika: '''Nie mam pojęcia, gotuj sos! '''Bobbie: '''A co z deserem? '''Angelika: '''O k*rwa. Szykuj Panna Cottę! Poczyania Drużyny Directioners '''Klein: '''Dobra, co zrobiliśmy do tej pory? '''Hans: '''Y.. (Y..) '''Christina: '''Mamy już niemiecką przystawkę i jakieś dziwne mięso.. '''Hans: '''Hii si tu yoyote nyama! (To nie jest zwykłe mięso!) '''Christina: '''To co to k*rwa jest?! '''Hans: '''Viennese Schnitzel! (Sznycel po wiedeńsku!) '''Christina: '''I tak tego nikt nie zna. xD '''Hans: '''Grrr.. (Grrr...) '''Christina: '''Co z deserem! '''Klein: '''O! O! Ja chcę! Mam świetny pomysł. <3 ''Bierze kilka składników i odosabnia się od reszty. '''Chris: '''Ostatnie 15 minut! Robimy się głodni! Poczynania Drużyny Beliebers '''Bobbie: '''Dobra, nie panikujmy, co mamy gotowe? '''Angelika: '''Przystawka już czeka, główne w sumie też... '''Bobbie: '''To co jeszcze trzeba zrobić? '''Angelika: '''Sarah! Wyjmij już ten deser z lodówki! '''Sarah: '''A czemu ja?! Przecież to Bobbie go robił! '''Angelika: '''Bobbie dekoruje główne! '''Sarah: '''Argh! '''Nina: '''Ja bym do tego deseru kapkę ajerkoniaku dała... '''Bobbie: '''Hm... '''Angelika: '''No w sumie czemu nie. ^^ Poczynania Drużyny Directioners '''Christina: '''Przystawka gotowa! '''Hans: '''Schnitzel hata kuoka. <3 (Sznycel się jeszcze piecze. <3) '''Christina: '''Tak w ogóle skąd masz to mięso? '''Hans: '''Kumbuka wakati Cassidy kukosa paka? (Pamiętasz, jak Cassidy zaginął kot?) '''Christina: '''No tak, ale co z tego? '''Hans: '''Hahaha... (Hahaha...) '''Christina: '''Chyba mi nie powiesz, że ten sznycel jest z ko... ''Christina: Matko jedyna! Ten człowiek jest psychiczny! Zabił kota na sznycel?!'' '''Christina: '''Klein, co z deserem? '''Klein: '''Zaraz będzie. <3 Uczta '''Chris:...I koniec! Ręce precz od kuchni czas degustacji! JoJo: 'Na początek poprosimy przystaweczki. <3 ''Sarah i Christina podchodzą z przystawkami. 'Chris: '''Co to jest? '''Sarah: '''To jest sałatka jabłkowo-marchewkowa z migdałami, niskokaloryczna. <3 '''JoJo: '''Biorę! <3 ''JoJo zjadła całą miskę sałatki. '' '''JoJo: '''Hm, 5/10. '''Christina: '''My przygotowaliśmy tradycyjną niemiecką sałatkę ziemniaczaną z ogórkiem. '''Chris: '''Tak, spróbujmy to cudo... ''Chris je danie. Oczy mu się świecą. 'Chris: '''To jest po prostu genialne! 10/10! Prowadzą Directioners! '''Hans: '''Horray! (Hura!) '''JoJo: '''Danie główne proszę! ''Podchodzą Hans i Aisha. 'Hans: '''Hii ni mwingine jadi Kijerumani sahani, Schnitzel Viennese! (To kolejne tradycyjne danie niemieckie, sznycel po wiedeńsku!) '''JoJo: '''Spróbujmy... ''JoJo je i wypluwa wszystko na Hansa. '''JoJo: '''O fuj! 0/10! Smakuje jak kot! '''Hans: '''Vizuri.. (Cóż..) ''Christina: Wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy. xD'' 'Aisha: '''My za to mamy włoskie spaghetti bolongese. :D '''JoJo: '''O to było nasze pierwsze danie po przyjeździe tutaj. <3 '''Chris: '''O... ''Całus, całus. <3 'Chris: '''To nawet bez próbowania dajemy 10/10! '''Aisha: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''A więc na razie mamy tak: 10 mają Directioners i 15 Beliebers. Czas na deser! ''Podchodzi Bobbie. 'Bobbie: '''Od nas klasyczna Panna Cotta. ''Chris próbuje. 'Chris: '''Hm, faktycznie klasyczna. 4/10. Aby Directioners wygrali muszą zdobyć 10 punktów! Co proponujecie? '''Klein: '''Coś niezwykłego! '''JoJo: '''To znaczy? '''Klein: '''Oto... ''Klein odwraca się. 'Klein: '''Przepyszny różowy torcik Kleina! Wypełniony czekoladą i mlekiem o smaku truskawkowym wielki tort ozdobione w cukrowe bokserki wzorowane na bokserkach jednego z zawodników! ''Puszcza oko do Hansa. 'JoJo: '''No to spróbujmy to "dzieło"... ''JoJo okraja kawałek. Oczy otwierają się jej ze zdumienia! 'Chris: '''Na czerwone gatki Chrisa! To jest zajebiste! ''JoJo wsadziła głowę w tort. xD '' '''JoJo: '''20/10! '''Chris: '''No to wynik jest chyba jasny. :) '''Directioners: '''Taaaaaak! '''Chris: '''Beliebers, oddajcie głosy, widzimy się na ceremonii! ''10 minut później, wszyscy wyszli. 'Chris: '''JoJo, idziemy! ''JoJo wynurzyła głowę z tortu. Była cała różowa. xD 'JoJo: 'Że co? :D 19:40, przed ceremonią ''Bobbie: Czas domknąć mój plan.'' ''Aisha: Sojusz to sojusz ;)'' ''Angelika': 'Nikt inny, tylko ona. Nina: A ja nadal uważam, że kapka ajerkoniaku więcej uratowała by sprawę.'' ''Sarah: Chcą mnie wywalić, tak?'' Otwiera skrzynkę z napisem: "VOTES". ''Sarah: Jeszcze zobaczymy!'' Ceremonia 'Chris: '''Witajcie na pierwszej od dawna ceremonii, Beliebers! Jak się czujecie po wyzwaniu? '''Sarah: 'Świetnie. Powiedziała z nonszalanckim uśmiechem. 'Chris: '''Czas rozdać statuetki. W kolejnym odcinku zobaczymy... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Aishę i Ninę! ''Wrzuca je do wody i rzuca statuetkę. 'JoJo: '''Bezpieczny jest także... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bobbie! <3 ''Wpada do wody, rzuca mu statuetkę. 'Chris: '''Zostały Angelika i Sarah. Dzisiaj odpada... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ANGELIKA! '''Angelika: 'Że co?! Przecież to niemożliwe! 'Sarah: '''A jednak! Pożegnaj się z kasą, mała! '''JoJo: '''Chris! Chris! Czekaj! '''Chris: '''Tak? '''JoJo: '''Oglądałam dzisiaj relacje z Pokoju Zwierzeń i znalazłam to... '''Sarah: '''Jakie znowu... hej! Wyłącz to! ''JoJo odtwarza film na tablecie: ''Sarah: ''Chcą mnie wywalić, tak? Otwiera skrzynkę z napisem: "VOTES". Sarah: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy! Co my tu mamy, dwa głosy na Bobbiego i trzy na Sarę... a gdyby tak... Sarah wyrzuca głosy i wrzuca inne kartki. ''Sarah: ...były cztery głosy na Angelę i jeden na Sarę?'' 'Chris: '''Chciałaś nas oszukać?! '''Sarah: '''Tak! Angela namówiła prawie całą drużynę żeby głosowała na mnie! '''Angelika: 'Że co?! Ja nic nie wymyślałam! 'Sarah: '''Jak to nie? Słyszałam was dzisiaj rano jak gadaliście! '''Bobbie: '''To nie ona! ''Bobbie wychodzi z basenu. 'Bobbie: '''To ja! '''Sarah: ':O 'Bobbie: '''Myślisz, że to fajnie kręcić się cały czas wokół kogoś? Być czyimś psychofanem?! Otóż nie! To ja namówiłem Angelę i Aishę przeciwko Layli i tobie! Wyp*erdalaj tej gry! '''Chris: '''Dosyć! ''Zapada cisza. 'Chris: '''Jako, że mamy spisek i fałszerstwo, dzisiaj ostatniej złoto-różowej JoJo nie dostanie nikt! ''Chris łamie statetkę. 'Chris: '''Obie odpadacie! '''Angelika & Sarah: 'Że co?! Martin zabiera dziewczyny do limuzyny. '''Chris: '''Tak, to wszystko na dziś. Zapraszam was na koleje odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria! '''Koniec! 'Sorry for the most boring task ever. :C ' Zadanie było nudne, prawda? Taaaak :< Niee :) Odcinek był za krótki, nie? Taaaak :< Niee :) Ulubiony prowadzący? JoJo! Chris! Kurier Martin! Faworyt? Aisha! <3 Bobbie! <3 Christina! <3 Hans! <3 Klein! <3 Nina! <3 Loser? (Czyli kto ma odpaść w najbliższym czasie) Aisha! Bobbie! Christina! Hans! Klein! Nina! Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria